Shattered Cyberspace
by Ace de Tarjetas
Summary: After accepting Impa's request, Link is transported into a computer-generated world, where he must fight to survive. And did I mention that he is the "Cyber Hero" destined to save the digital Hyrule and the Smash Arena, but he must first fight the other "Cyber" leaders there before tackling the "Cyber Boss" and that "Cyber Loki" is after him? Wait, what? You didn't hear anything...
1. Beta-Testing

**Ace: Hey there! This is Shattered Cyberspace, due to the fact that... Well, it's complicated, to say the least.**

**I originally had a completely different story under this title (it kept getting changed), but I recently deleted that because I didn't like it, so this was written. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda and Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Beta-Testing

Link

"Link?" A young maid asked. "Have you seen Zelda? She hasn't been here for a while…"

"Zelda's at the tournament in the world of Super Smash Bros with Sheik. The two of them wanted to go to the tournament together."

The maid nodded. "I heard about that tournament. It's for the strongest warriors in all of the worlds. But why aren't you there? You're the hero of Twilight! You could beat everyone there!"

I laughed. "Zelda told me to guard the castle, and I intend to follow her orders, like a good soldier would do."

The maid frowned. "If you had the chance though, would you compete?"

I thought about it for a while. "I would like to do that, but who would defend the castle?"

The maid nodded. "I see your point… Anyhow, I have to go, Link. Goodbye."

"Bye." The maid turned and left. After she was out of sight, I began to rethink what I had said.

_Fighting some of the best warriors sounds cool… But what about the castle? I can't just abandon it to go fighting in another world…_

"Link."

I turned behind me quickly. "Impa? What are you doing here?"

Impa grimaced. "A problem has arisen. And I need you to stop it."

"What happened?"

Impa turned and motioned for me to follow. "You know how Demise was killed two years ago?"

I nodded as I caught up to her. "Yeah. I was the one who struck the final blow."

Impa sighed. "Apparently, part of his soul returned into a demon world and it's been growing ever since."

"What?"

"And that's not all. He can only escape through a Cyber world that is connected between two worlds that he can access, though. The problem is, such a Cyber World exists."

"That's not possible! How can two worlds create a Cyber World?" I asked.

Impa shook her head. "I don't know how, but you know the Smash Tournament that Zelda went to with Sheik? Apparently, it constantly uses technology to reach out to other worlds for fighters, and from what I see, Demise was able to get a signal to connect to his world, although it's weak."

We had reached an unused room when I asked, "And how do I play into this?"

Impa opened the door and smiled. "You're going to stop Demise from escaping the Cyber World."

I raised my hands up like I was trying to space myself from Impa. "I am completely lost by what you're saying. People normally don't go into computers, and I am not good at computer games, although I can kick most people's butts in Nintendo games."

Impa laughed. "That's a good attitude to have! Now go and kick some Cyber butt!"

Sighing, I entered the room. Computers were everywhere, and a bunch of techy stuff I didn't recognize filled the entire space.

Impa walked over to the mega computer and handed me a black suit with matching black boots and black fingerless gloves. "Go into the other room and put this on. It will allow me to transport you into the Cyber-section that represents Hyrule."

I grabbed it. "So… I can't bring my hat and earrings into this Cyberspace?"

Impa handed me black earrings. "Here are some earrings. I didn't have enough material to make a hat. So don't complain."

"What about my weapons?"

"Just put the suit on in the other room."

Deciding that I had annoyed Impa enough, I went into the next room to change.

* * *

When I came back in my new outfit, Impa had all the computers ready and was busy typing several commands into the mega computer.

"Link, stand there," she muttered as she casually pointed to an area where some scanners stood. I walked over to the scanners and stood there. "How did you know how to do this?"

"Master Hand, the head of the Smash Tournament, sent my emails and supplies to build this."

"Excuse me?" I thought that I had misheard her when she said "Master Hand".

"Put your hand on the scanners. And don't worry, I'll create digital weapons for you to use. But be warned: as soon as you enter, I cannot contact you."

"Why?"

"The system won't let me. And I have to run the castle."

I nodded. "I understand."

"Ready?"

I placed my hand on the scanner. "Ready."

Impa pressed a button, and as soon as my hands were scanned, my body became a bunch of data and disappeared into the system.

* * *

**Ace: So the first chapter is done. I wonder what will happen in the Cyberspace world… Who knows?**

**Techy stuff… Those are the items that send you to the Cyber world, Link! They are lasers and scanners to make sure that you enter safely!**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading! See you next chapter!**

**Ace**


	2. Cyber: Hyrule

**Ace: How long will Link survive the Cyber World? It honestly depends on his encounters, if you ask me. Then again, stuff can always happen randomly...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Cyber: Hyrule

Link

After traveling at high speeds through different cyber wires and data, my body reformed and I proceeded to fall face first into the ground. Apparently, pain was very real here. Which is also dangerous, because there is always a chance that I would die a horrible death and never return to Hyrule.

I slowly got up, expecting to hear Impa's voice, commanding me to pull my sword out. When I didn't, I grabbed my sword and surveyed my surroundings.

There was... Nothing. It looked black, and the floor was dark grey. But there were green numbers zooming above my head in multiple directions. The floor went out as far as the eye could see.

I examined my clothes. They were like my normal ones, but they were black with green outlines. I had a sword with a black hilt, and the blade itself glowed green. The shield was all green, and my bow was black.

_Why this?_ I asked myself. _I look weird..._

I began to wander around for a little bit, but I couldn't find anything. After what seemed like hours, I sat down, frustrated.

_What now?_

I slowly closed my eyes and sighed. Opening them, I blinked. Off in the distance, there seemed to be a building. Grinning, I stood up and dashed off towards the building.

When I was halfway there, I heard a some ringing. Stopping, I looked to my left.

A virtual screen appeared. A person in a black hood was on there, and I couldn't tell what gender they are. Their voice was digital, and sound like two people- a male and a female, speaking in unison.

_**"Warning: Anyone who travels past the ruins has broken the cyber law and shall be dealt with swiftly. Repeat: Anyone who travels past the ruins will be executed upon sight. If you refuse to return now, then you shall be murdered by Cyber Fabulous, and there is nothing that can do about it. You brought that upon yourself."**_

A slight pause. Then the figure began to speak again.

_**"If anyone knows about the whereabouts of the Legendary Cyber Hero, you must come before me. He is dangerous to approach, and he shall be dealt with accordingly. Failure to do so will result in death and your powers will be confiscated. Cyber Loki out."**_

The screen went blurry, and Cyber Loki disappeared. I frowned. Who was Cyber Fabulous? And what did they mean by Cyber Hero was theirs? And who was Cyber Hero?

I looked at my hand, and my eyes widened. On a wristband that I didn't notice before read the words 'Cyber Hero'.

_Great. I'm wanted by a unknown person. But why? All I did was appear here to stop Demise- do they work for Demise, or did they want to ally themselves with me? Who else is here? Are they on my side, or are the against me?_

Sighing, I looked towards the building ahead of me and ran to it, thinking that I would be fine.

After a few hours, I finally reached the building. Panting, I bent over to catch my breath. Man. The Cyber world was big and takes as much energy to run as Hyrule...

Looking up, I saw a sign reading, "Cyber: Hyrule welcomes you".

I blinked. _Cyber Hyrule? Someone built a Cyber Hyrule? Why? They could have built their own place and named it after themselves..._

The building was a gate, and it was open. Pulling my sword out, I slowly entered the complex, and entered a digital version of Hyrule Castle Town, sans the crowds. In fact, it was empty.

"Hello?" I asked.

I heard a growl. Data fell from the sky and formed together, creating monsters of all sorts. I gripped the sword tighter, and proceeded to slash and hack my way through the monsters. As I destroyed some monsters, more of them took their place. I got super frustrated because this seemed endless. But I found that the more monsters I kill in one strike, the longer it takes for them to reappear.

After there weren't many monsters left, I saw a generator nearby. Dashing towards it, I swung my sword in an arc and brought it down. The generator was cut clean in two, and the monsters dissipated.

I took a deep breath in and exhaled, but then my body collapsed. The running and fighting took a toll and my body, and I didn't feel like moving.

_Maybe a short nap wouldn't hurt..._ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Ace: Link is doing horribly so far in my opinion. Then again, he isn't used to this stuff, so I'll cut him some slack. But he managed to fight some enemies. That's always a good sign.**

**I was going to have Navi appear as the Cyber Fairy, but Cyber Loki seemed to fit better in this context.**

**Ace**


	3. Cyber Fabulous is a fake

**Ace: After many hours of traveling alone, Link will finally have a companion (or several companions). Except stuff will happen before then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, Super Smash Bros, or any game affilated with Smash Bros.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Cyber Fabulous is a fake

Link

I woke up with my head throbbing. Groaning, I slowly got up. I thought that I was at home for a second, but the black and green sky snapped me out of it. I blinked. Was it me, or did the green sky turn a bit blue?

After a few minutes of surveying the sky (it was changing colors), I moved my eyes to survey my surroundings. I was still in Cyber Hyrule, and nothing else had changed. I sighed, and left the town I was in.

_Rustle, rustle. _

I looked at the nearby bushes. There was something in there, and I want to see what was there.

I approached the bush slowly as it continued to rustle. Parting the bushes, I gave a quiet gasp.

It was a male Pikachu, happily nibbling on an apple. I couldn't help but smile at the Pokémon. Part of me wanted to catch him, but I decided to leave him alone for the time being. The Pikachu was content eating, and I didn't have a way to really catch this Pikachu. Sighing, I moved away from the bushes as quietly as I could and began to walk down the path to the forest.

"Well, this is quite amusing," a voice behind me declared.

I whipped around. "Ghirahim." I spat at the ground.

"It is good to see you Link- or should I say, Cyber Hero?"

"If that's the case, are you Cyber Fabulous?" I replied with a smirk. It was pure guesswork on my part, and part of me knew that it probably wasn't Ghirahim, but I wanted to see if I could mess with his mind.

Ghirahim looked enraged. "That stupid Cyber Reaper! They know that my name is Cyber Demon Lord, but they spread that rumor around, and now I'm the laughing stock of Cyberspace!"

I blinked. Technically, I was right and wrong about Cyber Fabulous, but that murderous glare in Ghirahim's eyes made me regret my decision. "Oh, um... Sorry?"

Ghirahim leered at me. "Normally, I would reprimand you as I slowly kill you, but considering who you are and how you will affect this world, I'll kill you instead."

"What?" I managed before Ghirahim summoned his sword and lunged at me. I raised my shield up, blocking the attack. The force of the sword, however, flung me backwards. I hit the ground hard, but jumped back up instantly. I pulled a bow out and shoot at Ghirahim.

"What do I have to do with this world?" I yelled as I pulled my sword out again.

"You can save this world from Demise," Ghirahim spat as he threw a dagger at me. I ducked and he continued to talk. "But I suspect it's something else, knowing Cyber Reaper."

"Who the hell is Cyber Reaper?"

"One of the three admins," Ghirahim answered as he swung his sword towards me. "The three rulers of Cyber Space- Cyber Loki, Cyber Shadow, and Cyber Reaper- are the gods of this world. Cyber Shadow created this world, Cyber Loki filled this place with locations that **he** thought were beautiful in his eyes, while Cyber Reaper created people to fill this place. Together, the three of them set up the rules for the place, along with allocating power to those they felt deserve it, provided that they were allowed into the system." Ghirahim glowered. "Yet they sensed Demise, they attempted to destroy him, but Cyber Reaper nearly died when **she **fought him alone when the others were trying to prevent mahem from the outside. In retaliation, Demise was sealed away. And when I arrived, Cyber Loki thought that I was too much trouble to exist here. **He **tried to kill me, but I escaped."

"These guys sound like the goddesses that created Hyrule," I replied as I kept parrying Ghirahim's attacks.

Ghirahim cursed. "Now that you mention it, you're right. So now I have to kill them."

I frowned. "Why did you tell me this? Shouldn't you have hidden this information from me?"

"This info doesn't really help you," Ghirahim sighed. "This is more or less common knowledge, and I didn't really reveal anything too important. Oh well. It was fun chatting with you, but it's time for you to go to hell."

Ghirahim raised his blade high, only to get electrocuted by a lightning bolt. He began to swear as he dropped his sword. I spun around and ran. I was exhausted from the fight, but Ghirahim had been radiating power that wanted to suck me in whole. I was lucky to have kept a straight mind during the fight.

Another bolt of lightning struck Ghirahim. I looked ahead at his assailant. The Pikachu waved to me and jumped onto my shoulder. I smiled. "Hey there, little guy."

"Pika-Pika!" He replied, still nibbling on his apple.

I heard an angry screech from behind. Ghirahim was after us, and he was beyond angry. He occasionally teleported to catch up, only to occasionally trip on obstacles.

Sighing, I pulled a bomb out and threw it at him. He dodged it, and began to chase faster. I urged myself to go faster, as the Pikachu electrocuted Ghirahim again.

Ghirahim stumbled backwards, but continued to give chase. I jumped over rocks and logs, while ducking tree branches. The Pikachu, having finished his apple, proceeded to throw the core at Ghirahim's feet. The Cyber Demon Lord tripped and fell on his face. Satisfied, the Pikachu took a banana out and began to peel it. After he ate the banana, he also threw the banana peel at Ghirahim, who proceeded to trip on it as well.

"Neat," I replied, impressed with the Pikachu's balance on my shoulders and his attacks.

"Pika!" The Pikachu replied happily.

I looked ahead. There was a dead end, surrounded by rock. I stopped, nearly tripping on several rocks as I did so. I whipped around, my sword in hand as Pikachu fired up his cheeks with electricity.

Ghirahim walked slowly towards us. He was covered with dirt and leaves, which really made him angry and pathetically looking. He pulled out a second sword.

"You insolent fool," he spat.

"I was kind of hoping that you would impale yourself with your sword, I confessed, slightly disappointed.

Ghirahim snarled. "And for that, I will kill your beloved Pokémon first."

Before he could teleport closer, a rocket appeared from the top of the mountain and aimed at Ghirahim. He teleported away before he could get hit. I looked up to see who it was.

It was a black helicopter, piloted by a lady in a blue suit and blonde hair. The person by the open door was a small brunette with pearly white wings. In his hands was a rocket launcher.

"Grab my hand!" He shouted as he reached out.

I reached up as the helicopter landed closer. The boy grasped my hand and lifted me up, along with Pikachu. As soon as we got on, the lady pressed a button. The helicopter began to ascend, and I was safe for now.

"Thanks for saving me," I told the boy as the doors closed.

"No problem," he replied.

Pikachu saw some apples nearby, and launched himself at them. I chuckled as he began to nibble on them.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy as Pikachu began to sing.

"I am Pit, better known as Cyber Archangel."

"And I'm Cyber Alien Hunter," the woman replied, "but you can call me Samus or Samus Aran."

"Please to meet you," I told them. "I'm Link, but apparently I'm Cyber Hero."

Pit gasped as the woman's eyes widened. I frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Samus pressed a button. "Cyber Ace Pilot? It's me, Cyber Alien Hunter. We found him."

* * *

**Ace: In the original draft, only Pit appeared in this chapter. Then I realized that Samus and Pikachu weren't in the story at all, so I threw them in too.**

**I'm thinking about adding some other characters into the story. Soren from Fire Emblem and Raiden from Metal Gear Rising will appear for sure.**

**That's all for now.**

**Ace**


End file.
